


Ondas en el Mar Templado

by EternalWriter



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreilenespañol, Introspección, M/M, andreilweek2019, andrew tiene una epifanía, esto sucede cuando ya llevan años juntos, mil años tarde(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWriter/pseuds/EternalWriter
Summary: Hay algo en la forma en que Neil se mueve, algo que hace que Andrew no puedadejar de mirarlo.#AndreilWeek2019.#Día 5; Baile/Luces Fluorescentes/Vacaciones.





	Ondas en el Mar Templado

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que esto debía ser publicado hace siglos.  
Pero mejor tarde que nunca(?)   
Espero que les guste la lectura

Sucede cuando están de vacaciones. Esa especie de epifanía en la que cae Andrew mientra ve a (su) Neil bailar.

No es exactamente un día cualquiera porque hay algo diferente allí que solo él puede ver, porque ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para aprender a leer sus señales, sucede porque han pasado los años y por primer vez cree que está observando lo que debe ser la visión más bella de Neil de todas las que tiene grabadas a fuego en la memoria. Así que no, no es un día cualquiera, aunque podría serlo.

En verdad no hay nada extraordinario en su salida de vacaciones, son solo ellos dos como en tantos años anteriores han sido. Recorriendo la carretera en el último carro ridículamente caro de Andrew porque esa es una más de las muchas tradiciones entre ellos, y de las que no hablan en voz alta más que entre bromas. Es como cualquiera de esas otras escapadas de hace mucho tiempo cuando esta Nada entre ellos todavía era nueva y se estaban acostumbrando a ella.

Solo que no, no es lo mismo. Podría ser, pero no es.

Y no lo es porque aquí, hoy, están en un bar en medio de un país cualquiera, frente a una playa sin nombre, y sí, es similar a hace un tiempo; como la primera vez que Neil pudo estar en la playa y_ realmente_ disfrutar de la experiencia sin el fantasma de su madre persiguiéndolo. Sin _otros_ fantasmas persiguiéndolo.

Tomó años de terapia, y aún más de la compañía de los zorros, de Andrew, para que Neil pudiera disfrutar de otro pedacito más de la vida que le arrebataron. De la vida que Andrew creyó desde el momento en que comenzó a conocer realmente a Neil, que ese desastre de boca inteligente y ojos demasiado azules para ser reales se merecía tener desde el principio.

Tomó tiempo, mucho tiempo, tomó esfuerzo por parte de ambos llegar a donde están y poder sentirse orgullosos de ese logro que significa realmente vivir las vidas que eligieron para ellos, y no las que otros les intentaron imponer. Una especie de Orgullo Guerrero. De los que van a la guerra y hacen más que solo sobrevivir, que solo volver, aunque el hecho en sí mismo ya constituya un logro por mérito propio.

Esta noche, sin embargo, no se trata de eso. No es el tema central como lo ha sido en otras ocasiones.

Esta noche es de ellos, pero más aún este momento es de Neil, _su Neil._ Ese que ya dejó atrás los días en que era un conejo asustado, aunque no pueda abandonar completamente todos los hábitos que adquirió a fuerza durante sus primeros años de vida. Este momento es de él porque así lo ha querido, porque así lo ha decidido y hay un nuevo tipo de sentimiento allí que Andrew no puede identificar del todo, pero que le es familiar cuando ve a su Neil bailar en medio de la pista improvisada, de los extraños que lo rodean como asteroides en la órbita de un planeta que es nuevo y desconocido para ellos.

No a sí para él.

Andrew ha tenido años, y Años, y más allá de eso Momentos para aprender de ese planeta en particular, de explorarlo en profundidad. Todavía no siente que lo entienda por completo, en el fondo no cree que sea algo posible. Una vez le dijo a Neil que lo resolvería, aún hoy no tiene esa respuesta. Tiene otras, de todos modos, y un sin fin más de preguntas que no van acorde a las primeras preguntas porque así es Neil, cada vez que cree que lo tiene resuelto hace algo que escapa a toda lógica en que Andrew intente hacerle encajar.

Es un hecho que ha dejado de frustrarlo hasta rabiar.  
Es un hecho que ahora atrae otra clase de_ sentimientos._  
Andrew ha optado por cambiar de táctica al respecto.

Que es lo que lo lleva allí, a ese día, a ese momento en particular.

Neil no está directamente en el centro de la pista de baile, improvisada en la arena, está un poco hacía los lados, siempre desde un lugar en el que Andrew pueda verlo sin problemas y al mismo tiempo perdido en su propio mundo. Es un gusto adquirido eso del baile, igual que el vestir ropa que le quede bien, la combinación de ambas resulta ser bastante más peligrosa, más mortal, de lo que probablemente debería. Como parece ser todo lo que incluya a ese hombre que tiene la palabra Problemas tatuada en sus ojos azules, en la forma en que sonríe para Andrew (y solo para Andrew), en la forma en que se mueve.

Hay algo subreal en verlo allí bajo las luces fluorescentes, parece una criatura de la noche, de otro mundo, los colores neón brillando suaves sobre su piel cubierta de cicatrices hace un tiempo ya difuminadas le dan esa sensación. Le recuerda a los mitos de las sirenas que atraían a los marineros con su canto para devorar sus corazones. Solo que Neil no está cantando, no lo necesita. La magia sobrenatural está en el claro oscuro proyectado en la curvatura de sus músculos, en la forma en que la tela del conjunto que eligió para esa noche se abraza como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, porque el muy maldito sabe que es uno de los favoritos de Andrew, es uno de los que hace que sus ojos como un buen whisky lo recorran de arriba abajo una y otra vez memorizando caminos nuevos y recorriendo los ya conocidos con intensidad y precisión.

La magia está en sus pasos, en cada giro de cadera y en cada vuelta, en la sonrisa apenas contenida de sus labios rojos; por morderlos, por los miles y miles de besos compartidos con Andrew. Está allí cuando baila sin seguir el ritmo de la música que suena amenazando con dejar sordos a todos en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros, siguiendo una canción que solo él puede escuchar y haciendo que las personas que lo rodean no puedan quitarle los ojos de encima.

A Andrew no le gusta bailar, es en parte por eso que está sentado en la barra con una bebida alcohólica con un nombre extraño al que no le prestó atención en las manos, la otra parte es que es feliz viendo a su Neil bailar. Le encuentra la gracia al verlo esquivar a todo aquél que se le acerque con intenciones de invitarlo a lo que sea sin que se note que lo hace, conociéndolo, Andrew sabe que lo más probable es que Neil no sepa que lo está haciendo en primer lugar, que se mueve por instinto.

Él está en su mundo, (los ojos cerrados, las largas y tupidas pestañas creando sombras profundas sobre sus pómulos) ese en el que solo entran los que él deja entrar (su familia). Como Andrew, aunque no sepa exactamente lo que Neil está pensando en ese momento. Por la forma en que se mueve Andrew tiene la fuerte hipótesis de que ni quiera lo está haciendo; no está pensando, está sintiendo, y es ese el conocimiento de causa que lo golpea de lleno lo que da pie a su epifanía nocturna.

Puede ver el cambio y siente como las piezas encajan por fin en su lugar, piezas que conforman la imagen completa del puzzle que es Neil, al menos por este momento, por este instante en el que el tiempo corre de manera diferente para el espectador foráneo de la burbuja que los envuelve a ambos y los intérpretes de adentro. Neil nunca ha sido el mejor bailarín, aunque sí que ha mejorado con los años nunca va a encajar en el molde del resto, y eso está bien porque la idea no es que él encaje en ningún molde, Andrew duda que pueda siquiera hacerlo.

No, no de eso de lo que se trata, sino de la realización que viene con sus movimientos, la intencionalidad detrás del todo que lo compone como persona y como una pieza más del universo en el que viven. Él está allí siguiendo el vaivén de las olas con sus caderas, con sus brazos, con el capricho del viento mueve la cabeza y un desorden de mechones de otoño caen, brincan, se sacuden acentuando sus rasgos, el misticismo de la noche plagada de estrellas que aguardan junto a la luna llena de octubre en forma de pecas y lunares, de marcas de besos en el cuello. Una fuerza más de la naturaleza, que puede ser explosiva, implacable, destructora, que le han visto ser así en ocasiones distintas con gente distinta pero que no es eso lo que trasmite en este momento.

El conocimiento de lo que siente al verlo, de lo que Neil mismo siente y trasmite cuando abre los ojos de ese azul lleno de imposibles cumplidos, de promesas y besos, de palabras que no necesitan ser dichas en voz alta para entenderse a la perfección, cae con la fuerza y forma en que una piedra rebota en el mar templado y genera olas en expansión. Está allí en sus ojos, en su boca, en su forma de bailar y reír. Está allí sencillamente, y es algo que Andrew sabe; no importa cuantas veces lo vea, siempre le quitará el aliento. Es algo que ahora que lo ve no puede dejar de hacerlo (tampoco es que esté poniendo mucho esfuerzo en ello).

Neil baila, Neil lo mira, Neil sonríe, y lo que trasmite es lo que en ese momento está sintiendo, lo que atrae las miradas que él ignora salvo por una (Andrew), lo que tiene fascinado a todo el que lo vea: Es felicidad, es más que eso, es Libertad, es más que eso, es Paz. Es más que eso, es lo anterior y más, mucho, _mucho más. _


End file.
